Midnight Cinderella: Book of Cielle
by CherryAquaBlossom
Summary: Cielle is just a poor teacher at an orphanage, until one day, she heads out to the Castle of Wysteria, where she is crowned princess, and meets her Royal Attendant, Nico. Cielle and Nico have a beautiful romance, but how will it end? Marriage? Or Forbidden Love?


"Me?! A Princess?! Are you joking?" I scream. That's not happening. "Please, Lady Cielle, calm down." Nico assured. How did this happen to me? And why? This is how my life was turned upside down.

? Daniela "Cielle" Phantomhive

In

✨Midnight Cinderella: A poor princess✨

I was was just a tutor. One day, in poor town Wysteria, one of my students, Tinane, asked me to find a certain flower inside the castle garden of Wysteria. It was an enchanted flower from a storybook we read. And just so, the Princess Elect competition was holding place in Wysteria, inside the PALACE. The Princess Elect is a competition where maidens from FAR and wide come to compete for the crown of the princess. I didn't think I would be princess, so I just went anyway.

( Hey guys, this is going to be a Dante X Cielle from Aphmau mysteries and endings, but with a crossover from the visual novel, Midnight Cinderella. This is another dimension, so Our favorite people, Garroth, Cadenza, Kawaii-chan, Donna, Dale, ETC. As Cielle/Daniela explains on how she became a princess, everything else will be new to her. This is more of a "waiting for a new chapter on other stories book", so while you are waiting for my stories such as Cielle in Italy and Aphmau endings and mysteries. Ask me if you want me to write a Crossover with, I dunno, GarElle or something. I'd be happy to hear what your opinions are! )

As I was outside, I encountered Alyn, the head guard of the Wysterian castle. - Alyn is played by Dale - Outside the gates, there I was. But, I saw a wall with a vine I could easily climb. Until, I heard a pity laugh. "Oi! What you doin' 'ere!?" Alyn asked, drunk. This man was wearing shining silver armor, a velvet cape. He also had almond brown eyes, a scrunched up face, and a long, bushy beard. "Who was this man?" I thought, and I showed him my invitation to the Princess Elect. He got a bit mad that I was going to climb the wall instead of going though the gates. He then, hoisted me up, and onto the other side of the wall. "Thank you, sir-" I guessed. "Alyn, just call me Alyn." He corrected. After one swoosh of his cape, along with a clank of his armor, he was gone. I wondered if I would see Alyn again sometime later, if I made it.

When Alyn left, I took a breath and looked around the scenery of the castle. It was beautiful. For a moment it felt like a castle you would find in a picture book. The whole palace was AMAZING. I was so shocked as I dazed off, trying to imagine myself as a princess. Until I snapped out of it, a peasant like me would NEVER win the princess elect. I later find the garden, where the flower would be. The flower was a Purple rose. I sat by the fountain, that was there in the garden. The garden was even more beautiful than the front, and it was completely covered with a HUGE assortment of flowers and trees. I sighed for a second until another man found me. This man was tall, blonde, beauty marked, blue eyed, and completely feminine. He walked up to me, and screamed: "Hey! What's a peasant like YOU doing here," That shot me like a dagger in the heart. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"I-I was looking for something I dropped, sir. I'll b-be leaving when I find it." I stuttered. He frowned, and looked at me. He froze, while his heart skipped a few beats. "Who are you?" He barked. I paused, and looked at him again. "My name is Cielle." I replied, nonchalantly. He froze again, and his heart skipped a beat again. "You know I am Louis, Duke of Laurelia." He asked. - Louis is played by the Zane, yes, I know Zane is not a blonde, but he has the part down PERFECTLY- "That was all I needed." He smirked, and took his leave. Wow. Louis is rude. "Excuse Me.." A man's voice sounded from behind. I jumped, but I fell into the mud. The man gasped, but my clothes were all over in mud. "I'm so sorry!" He bellowed, helping me up. I the. Realized who this was. It was Giles, the attentant of the King of Wysteria. Giles had long, purple hair, he was tall, and he had glasses. -Giles is played by Laurance- "Please, follow me, I'll give you some new clothes." Giles apologized, bowing.

I followed Giles and was given a beautiful dress. It was cremè, but it looked like a wedding dress, minus the veil. It was long, and poofy, but beautiful. "The dress is your to keep, your majesty." Giles announced. I froze for a second. What. Did. He. Just. Say. "What?!" I shrieked. That was NOT happening. I did not become a princess just by wearing an expensive dress. WHYYYYYYYYYYY. After, that I was officially the Princess of Wysteria.


End file.
